


A Wolf's Company

by NoMoralsOrMorale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Pheromones, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Out on a solo mission, Ruby does what she's been training to do, take down Grimm. However, when she takes a moment to examine the last remaining, and injured, beowolf, she gets a shocking surprise.





	A Wolf's Company

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Bestiality, Rape, Mind Break, Excessive Cum and Cum Inflation. So, y'know... Only read if you're into that. I took my own liberties with Grimm and how it acts in sexual situations and to stimulation. Hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless. There might be a few errors still remaining, but I tried to iron out any big ones so I pray the remaining ones aren't too bad. Feel free to message me if there is a big issue remaining.
> 
> Just like all my other stories, this one is open to a sequel chapter (or more) if there is enough demand for it, and I still wish to continue it. Cheers!

Pieces of Grimm fell to the grass carpet of the forest like your average rainy day. Amongst the scattered chunks danced a delicate rose, pirouetting with her beloved scythe-rifle firmly in her grasp. Petals flurried around her, appearing from beneath her cape wildly. It seemed just like a scene from a movie, and frankly, it would've been stunningly beautiful if it wasn't for all the brutal death she was spreading. This short girl was more terrifying than famine or plague.

Her twirls came to a sudden halt. A dizzy head buried in a dishevelled hairdo wavered back and forth. She clearly wasn't so skilled to come out of that without an issue. However, while she was trying to regain her composure, she scanned her surroundings. "Hmm…" A low mutter rumbled from her sealed lips. "Missed one."

Spreading her legs slightly, she let her knees bend a fraction as she raised her Crescent Rose into a ready position. With all the deceased no longer polluting the air, even her recovering steady breaths could be heard in the dense woodland. Her eyes focused on the sole survivor.

A fowl beast capable of much wrongdoing in the simplest way - massacre. Silver orbs locked onto the creature of dark, noticing a rather deep cut in its right leg, the reason behind its bizarre posture and lack of action. The Grimm could no longer fight unless the fight came to it. Despite the onslaught of its brethren, or the wounded state of itself, it continued to snarl and bite at the air. Not a whimper or even a short cry in sight. Such cold-hearted beasts.

No longer concerned, Ruby let her guard drop, yet she still kept Crescent Rose tightly in her grasp. She wasn't going to let it surprise her, but it couldn't even walk so there was no need to hurry this along. Especially when Ruby had noticed another thing in her trained scan of the injured creature. The throbbing member of the dark beast.

It was rare to see, in fact, it was her first time seeing one in person. Grimm mating habits were still rather unknown, even when caged together, they had never mated before researchers. However, Ruby had quite the beast before her. It seemed that, like humans, fear had brought out its deep red cock. "Well, well, Mr Beowolf…" The girl was smirking, even if her cheeks were flushed red, it seemed she was ready to tease it despite clearly expressing embarrassment. "This is quite the surprise." She stepped closer, weapon still brandished. Lifting her right foot from the dirt, she let it press against the base of its cock.

The beowolf twitched and growled, thick saliva shimmering off its visible teeth. It scratched at the ground, its legs trying to move, but its attempts to stand were in vain. "Stop moving…" Sighing, her Crescent Rose drew closer to the creature. "I'm just curious, is all."

That much was true. A rare sight, and one she was seeing for the first time in person. There was no way she would pass this up so easily. Although, she didn't exactly know what to do - aside from nudging it with her boot. A few thoughts filled her mind, but they all ended up grossing her out. Despite finding such an oddity, she soon realised there wasn't much she could do to make the most of it; at least out of what she actually wanted to do.

Kicking it left and right lightly, she thought on an intensive loop about what she would do. The beast simply snarled with every tap. "I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can think of…" The girl sighed and brought her weapon in between them. "This was how it was going to end anyway." The end of the scythe's barrel was pointed right between the beast's eyes, but just before her slender finger could squeeze the trigger, the beast entered its true fight or flight nature. A burst of a second wind forcing it to use its wounded leg with all the strength it could muster. The sudden lunge knocked Crescent Rose away, sending it clattered against the tree trunks a short ways away, near the other end of the small clearing.

Ruby's focus indecisively kept shifting between the beowolf and her distant weapon. She knew what she had to do - dodge, sprint, and collect her weapon to kill the creature of Grimm. Yet, her lowered guard and loss of focus left her wasting precious moments until it was too late to avoid the next strike.

With all its weight, it dropped its powerful paws down on her petite figure, forcing her to fall face down towards the dirt. Whether it wanted to or not, it came crashing down with her, its leg giving out quickly. Landing on top of her, Ruby had nothing she could do. The monster was too heavy to lift off and she certainly couldn't take off in a sprint when pinned like this. However, Ruby did not struggle too much. The beast could bite off her head at any moment if it wanted to, so she really disliked the idea of pissing it off anymore than she probably already had.

One of its meaty paws pushed down on her left shoulder, keeping her chest against the hard ground. Ruby had noticed it since the beowolf collapsed on top of her, but its erection was still present, and now she was beginning to realise what was coming next. As its claws haphazardly tore away at her skirt and tights, she began to panic uncontrollably.

"N-No, stop! L-Let me go, dammit!" Her small body thrashed about recklessly in its hold, yet it gave no attention to her movements, and kept slashing and tearing her lower clothing. It seemed to have primal instincts like most creatures, and it was going to act on those instincts however it pleased. The girl began to tear up, biting her lip and keeping up with her desperate struggling.

Her body attempted to do anything to escape, but all she could do was claw at the dirt and shout for freedom. All of it was useless, and Ruby was surprisingly quick to catch on to that.

It wasn't long before her pussy was exposed, what once kept it concealed now lying in shreds. The creature shifted its body again, the paw it used to rip apart Ruby's clothes now pressing down on Ruby's right hand, harshly restraining her even further.

With the beowolf in its desired position, it lined up its oversized member with the girl's pussy. Ruby wanted to scream for help, but she was finding it increasingly harder to vocalise her terror, only small pained sobs made it out, and things had yet to truly begin.

Pressing itself against her, it made a low growl as it forced her walls apart, pushing its cock's tip firmly inside of her. She meekly gasped and whimpered at its size, but even more than that, the sudden warmth that flooded through her body. The beast had no desire to wait around, even for a moment, and let its cock continue to spread her pussy apart to fit its thick length inside.

"A-AH! It's… No, it's too… Aahh!" Ruby cried, tears steadily dropping as her body stretched. For its girth, she was extremely tight, her walls embracing its red, beastly cock, but she still had to accommodate for its size that was still only halfway inside. The short girl continued to whimper and shudder as the creature filled her pussy to its limits. She could even feel her body desperately trying to fit the beowolf in, even if that meant showing distention of her stomach.

A pained shock channeled through her petite size, forcing her arms and thighs to tense suddenly. With a deep growl, it quickly bucked its hips, spreading her a little wider to fit another two inches firmly inside. Her teeth gritted together to endure the pain. Tears had begun to well up in her eyes once reality had begun catching up to her. She'd been too careless, and now she was becoming a toy for this creature. Nothing but a hole for it to breed with.

It kept pushing forward, shaping her insides to meet its large demands. She could feel her body attempting to let it in, needing to, otherwise her situation would certainly end up worse than it currently was.

She whimpered, gasped, and cried out beneath the beast, but it paid no attention to the girl's vocalised whines. It was almost as though it was getting payback for the recent slaughter she had just committed.

"Y-You're too… Big!" Ruby coughed, feeling his warmth burn deeper inside of her. The further his cock plunged, the harder she found speaking and the more tears were summoned. The girl didn't want to even think about the potential of it feeling good, the pleasure she felt below was quickly disregarded mentally.

Without much warning, the beowolf began to develop a barely rhythmic thrust, pushing itself as deep into her as it felt like; it was using her just to feel good, after all. Ruby's body trembled beneath the beast as her body was forced to take the thick member and experience a brand new world by being thrown in the deepest end.

Teeth gritted, Ruby found her body reacting in ways she wasn't expecting. The pounding hurt, but her body didn't want to shy away from the pain. Its cock was pushing deeper than any cock should go, but her body accommodated for that, letting it in as far as it wanted. Nothing about this seemed right to the huntress-in-training, but she had no way to regain control of the situation. She had to withstand this, and maybe then, there was a chance she could end its disgusting life.

As the beowolf continued to use her, the girl found herself having to choke back moans and sobs all at once. She refused to admit it, but the pain was beginning to feel pleasurable. It was as though the pain had simply been replaced by pleasure, and perhaps that is what had happened. Its large cock might have begun to feel enjoyable to the girl.

The wet slapping of its cock pulling out and slamming back inside could surely be heard from a great distance away, but out here in the woods, a place without a known name, it wasn't likely anyone would be near enough to hear. She'd come this far on a quest, but depending on the outcome here, failure was a large possibility.

Each time the beast pushed itself back inside of Ruby's tight pussy, her skin ripple over her partially clothed ass and the girl would hold back whatever noise her body tried to make. However, as the mad, animalistic thrusting continued, Ruby found a pressure building up within. It was a feeling she'd never felt once before. It was alien, just like everything else she was feeling. Yet, the pressure felt… Good.

Ruby couldn't fathom why, but she wanted this pressure to keep building until whatever happens happens. With a heart filled with worry, this weirdly exciting feeling was all she could hold on to.

Her breathing was growing heavier, and while she could always blame the furry beast on top of her, it wasn't just because of that and she knew it too. Her limbs occasionally twitched without her consent, and her vision was starting to blur. Everything felt off, but it all was beginning to feel good… Too good.

Beating her surprisingly ample ass with its pelvis, the creature of Grimm continued to allow itself full entry into her tight, young pussy as if it owned her. Her body was squeezing down around its shockingly girthy cock, but the beast showed no signs of stopping at the moment.

Suddenly, Ruby's entire body tensed up. She found everything much harder: seeing, breathing, thinking. She tried to vocalise her fright, but it all came out as empty gasps. It was the pressure that was causing this, Ruby had quickly realised. The pressure that had felt mind-numbingly good, sending sparks throughout her small stature. It all seemed ready to burst.

And that's what it did.

With a scratchy cry, Ruby's entire body started vibrating around the beowolf's cock. She was becoming numb as the pleasant feelings overwhelmed her mind. Her wetness had gone to a completely different level, splattering over her own thighs and the grass beneath.

"Wha…" Ruby groaned, attempting to regain control of her body, but the pleasure was too great. As the beast thrust into her climaxing pussy, filling her up and pressing out against her stomach, Ruby felt her mind wavering. She was having difficulties continuing any train of thought with this oversized cock demanding her body. "Why… Does this…" She gasped once more, swearing to the gods that the Grimm kept growing inside of her. "Feel… G-Good… No…"

With those few pathetically weak words, her head hit the dirt, mind giving out. Passing out due to exhaustion wasn't a reason for the rough beast to stop. Instead, it growled with a sick sense of pride as it used her just the same. The wet slapping, the vigorous grunts, and the soft whimpering that mindlessly droned on from the mostly unconscious girl still rang out from the middle of the dense unnamed forest.

Everything faded to black, all sounds escaping her ears, and all the wonderful and scary feelings crashed together like waves. It was only like this for a few minutes before streaks of light found her eyes, and distant sounds made themselves clear. Ruby was dazed beyond belief, her world seemingly upside down as the beast continued to mark her cunt as his own toy. Her teeth gritted together as she held back a sudden moan, the pleasure bizarrely feeling amplified.

Her consciousness was fragile. With everything that was happening, her first time being taken by a beowolf, the beast pushing her body past its limits, and how it was actually feeling good, she was lost. Her first orgasm didn't help either. That was the last straw for her last stand, now she could barely fight the brainwashing pleasure.

Ruby's troubles with staying conscious seemed to be clearing once that pressure deep within began to itch once again. She had no idea how long it had been since her first climax; it could've been mere minutes, or half an hour for all she knew. What she did know was the moan-inducing pleasure had never ceased. The beowolf's exaggerated size had kept pounding her pussy relentlessly, and judging by the high she was feeling, and the amount of her own wetness she could feel around her thighs, her body had been loving every second of it. She had lost to a beast of nightmares.

"Mm… Mmm! Gaa-ha!" Ruby moaned as that wonderful pressure was thrusts away from exploding once more. She was no longer concerned about what happened before this, just what was occurring right at this very moment.

The tip of its meaty cock beat her deepest parts with little care for how much strength it used against her petite body, but that didn't matter for Ruby was finally realising how much she loved it. Each thrust sent her closer to a second climax, and once it hit, her eyes threatened to roll back from the instant and overpowering shocks that infiltrated her body.

Every one of her limbs spasmed uncontrollably, saliva pouring down her quivering lips as her pussy clenched down on the burning hot member of the beowolf. She tried to moan as her clouded mind demanded, but her body wouldn't listen to her mind longer. She was becoming a slave to her own ecstasy.

It all felt  _too_ good, and now she never wanted it to end. She wanted another orgasm. She wanted the beast to keep her forever as long as she got to feel this all over again. Ruby was more than willing to give up her own freedom for this beast's cock.

The pleasure was hard to focus on for too long with how much her body was shifting against this monster's cock, and soon enough, her second climax came to an end. However, now her eyes had a new light flaring up in them. Her lips began to curl into a wicked grin as she dug her nails into the dirt with her free left hand. "Yesh! H-Harder!" She cried out madly, panting with her tongue on the verge of lolling out.

Her eyes were drifting from left to right without reason as all her focus was on the intense pleasure that was being drilled into her body. Her pussy had already came twice from the beast's powerful thrusting and now everything was feeling amazing. This sex was like a potent drug to her, and it was only getting better - not to mention far, far more addicting.

This was due to the creature's mating habits. To ensure the desire for future mating and reproduction, the male member will secrete an addicting aphrodisiac within their partner while mating. The effects numb their minds, amplify their libido, and make them utterly desperate for more. It could even be classed as a method of mind control.

Little Ruby Rose could definitely feel the effects taking over, no longer caring about being raped, or even self-respect - all that was left was desire.

"Keep… Keep fucking me!" The girl demanded, her thighs constantly quivering as more saliva dribbled from her open mouth. She bucked back, trying to keep its cock inside of her as much as she could. "Give me more! Give me… So much more!" She spat, becoming just like this monster's pet with every thrust.

The beowolf increased its already frenzied movements, not because of her demands - there was a bit of a language barrier in the way - it was due to the fact it was approaching its own climax. The constant throbbing vibrating deep within her was a pretty large giveaway, yet Ruby couldn't tell, her brain was scrambled.

The beasts growls were coming out deeper, even more chilling, although Ruby was too far gone to even register that the beast was still that, a beast. Saliva dribbled down, soaking into the red cape beneath its heavy body. Each thrust released more moans from the fallen huntress-in-training, her body nothing but its toy. "It feels… Too g-gooood!"

Its growls continued to get louder right before it roared, bringing its hips forward in one large slam. Ruby squealed as its thickest part plunged into her, making sure to stay lodged in for however long it needed. She'd successfully been knotted, but that meant one other thing.

Only a few seconds passed since the roar and the knot before an overwhelmingly hot stream of the beast's seed flooded her little body. Ruby had no prior expectations on how it would feel, and it still amazed her. With a large and dopey grin, she happily panted as if receiving a reward. The beowolf's cum continued to pour into her. It was almost a consistent stream filling her womb, until it overflowed. Her womb wasn't that large and the cum needed to go somewhere.

Ruby gasped as she felt her stomach begin to feel full, and then some. The beowolf panted and grunted as its cock throbbed madly inside of her, releasing as much cum as it could. She felt her stomach begin to grow, creating more space for the beasts semen. All Ruby could do was grin and squirm with delight.

Just like the beast's cock secretes aphrodisiacs, the cum was similar. While making the recipient want more, it was also very fertile to help create more fear-hungry monsters. Whether a human (or Faunus for that matter) could give birth to a Grimm child, only few knew. Ruby wasn't concerned about that, all she cared for was the wonderfully warm seed filling her to the brim. Her inflated stomach had stretched her corset, tearing it in a few places, but she couldn't be happier.

Once the bulk of the orgasm had passed, the remaining cum was released in thick ropes, one throb at a time. Each pulsate forced more of its intoxicating semen deep inside, pushing Ruby's once flat stomach out further. She was in heaven. "M-More! More-e-e!" Her voice was pleading, but sounding rather mindless.

The Grimm stopped ejaculating after a minute, Ruby's body worn out and aching, but her smile brimming and eyelids heavy, she giggled to herself, feeling the hot cock still stuck inside of her. Slowly, the beowolf pulled back, the cock shrunken enough to allow for an exit. Cum immediately began to pour out, yet her stomach didn't deflate too much at all to her pleasure. Something about having a stomach pumped with its thick cum made Ruby giddy.

Now that the beast was done relieving itself of sexual urges, Ruby should've been worried about what the Grimm would do next, but her mind was slowly losing the energy to function at all, not too mention, her mind was in another world at the moment regardless. The beast got off of her, slowly getting to its feet and carefully testing its injured leg. Returning to its usual slouched stance, it began to growl once more, looking down upon its new toy as Ruby's eyelids began to lower. She'd lost consciousness again, but… She was happy.


End file.
